LEB:Proposals
The setting of Living Eberron—its geography, backstory, NPCs, regions, and so forth—is described in the setting page. In addition, we use the Dungeon & Dragons 4th Edition ruleset with our own house rules. Both of these elements may be modified via proposals; the rules for such proposals are given here. Types of Proposals Proposing Mechanical Changes Proposals may either modify currently approved mechanics, add/remove/modify materials from published sources, or incorporate community created content. Proposals to include new rules content may be made either for specific rules or articles (e.g. "I propose that the text of Magic Missile be amended thusly...", or "I propose that we modify the rules in the article 'Pimp my Halfling' in Dragon #666"), or for entire sources ("I propose that the Adventurer's Vault be banned"). No published sources will be considered until they have been available to the public for at least one month. This is to allow the D&D community at large an opportunity for discussion and playtesting. While any changes can be proposed, mechanical changes are facilitated if the modifications to the original material is small. Adding or not adding parts of a published source is preferred over adding modifications of that material. This, obviously, does not apply to member-created content. Official content errata are automatically incorporated into LEB's mechanics as they appear. Proposing Setting Changes New setting elements may be proposed by starting a thread in the forum to discuss them. If, for example, you wanted to create an international league of thieves' guilds, you could start a thread with a description of the league to discuss the idea. If a consensus forms that this is a good idea, then you can add it to the wiki, and it becomes a permanent part of the world. A similar process should be done for setting-impacting elements of a player's background. Note that there is nothing stopping you from just adding it to the wiki in the first place, but for setting elements that are likely to affect a number of players and games, it is considered polite to have a discussion on it first. Setting elements from adventures (such as NPCs, organizations, and backgrounds) should always be added to the wiki. Please do so as soon as possible. Proposing Adventures Adventures from prospective DMs are vetted by judges, but use a different mechanism than the general proposals outlined here. See our guide to proposing adventures for details. The Proposal Process Creating a Proposal Any player may propose that the rules be changed, or that new source material be allowed/removed/modified. To do so, you should create a new thread in the forum with a title beginning with "Proposal". In the proposal, you should explain what the proposed change to the rules or setting is, and why you feel that the change is needed. Any other member may comment on the proposal in the thread. Such comments might be supportive, point out potential flaws, make counter-proposals, and so-on. Once some sort of consensus starts to form, the judges beginning vetting the proposal. Proposal Vetting The judges, after allowing time for refinement and discussion of the proposal, will vote by indicating YES or NO in a post in that thread. In order to pass, a proposal must receive at least three YES votes, and the YES votes must outnumber the NO votes by at least two. When that condition has been met for 48 hours, the proposal passes and becomes part of the official rules. If a proposal receives at least 3 NO votes, and NO votes outnumber YES votes by at least two for a period of 48 hours, the proposal fails and the matter is closed. It is possible that a proposal will neither pass nor be officially closed. Example: A proposal may gain 4 YES votes and 3 NO votes and attract no further votes. In such a circumstance, the proposal has not passed and does not become a rule barring a change in circumstances. A judge cannot vote in his or her own setting or mechanical change proposals; a judge can vote on proposal they make if it is from official WoTC material. Re-proposals, Modifications, Etc. A proposal that fails may be proposed again, but not before three months have passed since it failed. Conversely, players may propose to repeal a passed proposal after at least one month has passed, but if that repeal proposal fails, it may not be reconsidered for three months. When a Proposal Passes When a proposal passes, it goes into effect immediately. Changes to LEB's mechanics should be written up in the house rules page while new setting elements should be added to the appropriate setting sub-page. Generally, it is the proposer who should make these changes, though anyone can. Finally, the modification should be announced in the discussion thread (see Important Threads) for all members to see. Category:LEB